Forever Broken
by HelloMyNameIsAwesome180
Summary: Annie is being severely bullied by the people in her school,and no one really cares about it until Liam comes for the rescue.Read for more.
1. Tears

That was the fourteenth time she was pushed up against a locker today, and it wasn't even lunch yet.. Annie Wilson is the most hated person in the school. Everyone picks on her, and her dad, the principal doesn't even notice. Probably because he is too into his work to give a damn what happens in his families life. Dixon is on drugs all day everyday, which means he doesn't know what he is doing when he makes fun of Annie. Her mother cries everyday because she knows they wont be together anymore soon. Annie's family is seriously messed.

"Haha, OMG guys, look who that is…!" The most popular girl, and the schools mean girl Naomi Clarke said laughing slightly. "Its that ugly girl who thinks she's perfect!" she laughed harder. "Why don't you ever transfer back to wherever the hell it is that you came from? Or even better, why don't you go kill yourself? No one likes you!" Naomi said, then her and her posy walked away laughing. Annie could feel everyone's eyes on her, again. Everyone was laughing, yelling at her to kill herself and that she should just leave. She couldn't take it anymore, she started crying, and ran to the nearest bathroom. She didn't understand why it was her who was always getting picked on and bullied. She never did anything wrong. She wasn't ugly at all, at her old school everyone had thought she was one of the most beautiful girls in the school. She defiantly was not fat either. Why did everyone hate on her so much? It killed her to the extent she literally wanted to end her life. She never did though, for the reason that she wasn't going to give up and she wasn't going to give them the pleasure of basically killing her… and the fact that sometime she knows there will come a person who wont give a fuck what the rest of the school thinks, they will like her for her. She knows it will happen, but when in the question.

Her cheeks were puffy, symbolising she had just been crying. Everyone was used to seeing her in tears now since they all have been making her life a living hell. Annie walked into class-late. Everyone laughed. Some yelled out, 'were you cutting again?' the rest all laughed. The teacher tried to calm his class. Even though Annie was now crying again, he wouldn't say anything to her to make her feel better. He just went on with his class.. Annie looked at her wrist, and sure enough like every other day she ran to the bathroom with tears in her eyes, and one thing on her mind she cut. Her wrists were all covered in little cuts. She hated her life.

Dixon walked up to Annie, for once in his life, not high. He gave her the biggest hug, then right in front of her sniffed his drugs. She couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes started to tear up, she started crying.

"Dixon stop throwing your life away like this! You are my brother, and even though you help with making my life a living hell you are still my brother! Your going to kill yourself! Just stop… Dixon please.." Annie pleaded. Dixon just laughed.

"Yeah, do you think you can tell me what to do? Haha, yeah no. Bye Annie, you slut." Dixon laughed then walked away.

'Here it goes again' she thought. She leaned against her locker and slid down still she was sitting on the ground with her knees by her face she started to bawl her eyes out.

Annie walked into the house after school that day. She hasn't stopped crying yet. She knows nothing will ever get better. Annie wonders why she just doesn't end it right now, take that bottle of pills and swallow them all. Just kill herself. She'd be a whole lot happier up there. But she knows she can't. No matter how much those people have killed her inside, she can't give them the benefit of the doubt. They are right. She knows that.

Annie walks into her room, lays down on her bed and starts sobbing harder into her teddy bear. No one ever comes into her room anymore. No one even cares about her. They don't care if she is about to kill herself. She even bet that if she didn't go through with it sometime, and it worked that they wouldn't even give a damn that she was dead.

Maybe she fell asleep, she didn't know. She woke up the next morning. She felt so much more better today, but she knew that wasn't going to last forever. Who was going to tell her to kill herself first? Or push her into a locker? Or tell her she is ugly and fat? That she didn't belong in this world? That she isn't human? Who's going to say it first? Who's going to give her a black eye first? A broken arm or leg? Who will be the first person that makes her feel like killing herself again? Who will it be?

Annie got dressed all the same, not caring how good or bad she looked. They were still going to make fun of her anyways. Even if she came to school with the prettiest dress on that anyone had, they'd either think she stole it from Naomi Clarke or something else. She will never win. She didn't even bother putting makeup on anymore, she would cry it al off anyways, then it will make her look even worse. She hated herself. She told herself that everyday. 'why couldn't you be prettier, or be skinnier. Why couldn't you be better?'

Annie walked to school, without eating breakfast or bringing money or a lunch for lunch. She was going to start starving herself. Maybe then, she will be accepted. Annie was the first one in the halls. She quickly went to her locker before anyone else got here and grabbed her books. But then Naomi Clarke came up behind her and slammed her fragile body into her locker, her head hitting the top of it and she fell to the ground. Naomi laughed and walked away not even caring what she did.

Annie woke in the nurses office. She saw all the laughing faces in the window. She started to cry.

The nurse finally came in and asked, "does your head hurt dear? You have a pretty horrible concussion… your dad would like to talk to you." Principal Wilson came into the nurses office.

"Annie, why in gods name would you hit your head repeatedly against your locker? Ms. Naomi Clarke here told me that's what you were doing and that she was trying to help you but you wouldn't stop. Annie I am very disappointed in you. You are a disgrace to our family."

Annie began to cry harder. Why was everyone out to get her? What did she ever do to them? The Nurse and Principal Wilson left the room leaving only Annie and Naomi.

Naomi laughed hard. "You know, it is really easy to get your dad to hate you. Everyone knows you are pretending to be strong, to make us think that you are not thinking of suicide, but we all know you are. Hint number one," Naomi said forcefully taking Annies arm, "is this. You cut all the time, and I am almost positive there are more cuts on your legs because you ran out of room on your arms. Haha, your pathetic. Do you think I would be doing all this if I was in your situation? Fuck no. I'm not a immature little bitch." Naomi finished.

"No, you wouldn't be doing all that I am. Because you would never be in my situation. Your fricking Naomi Clarke, the schools mean girl and most popular girl. And the biggest bitch of all." Annie countered.

Naomi laughed. She still had a hold of Annie's arm, she took out her phone and took a picture of all the scars on her arm. "Well, maybe if I was you I wouldn't get any deeper on my bad side, because there is a lot of other things I could do to you to make your life more of a living hell then it is already." Naomi looked at her phone, she sent the picture to everyone in the school. "Sent." Naomi smirked then walked away, but before she exited completely she turned and looked at Annie and said, "Annie, you have a good day now."

Annie looked out of the window, everyone had a serious face looking at the picture they had just received then started laughing so hard. Annie started crying so hard.


	2. Why Me?

It was Christmas vacation, it was by far the best two weeks of her life, mostly because she didn't have to see Naomi Clarke at all. That was a dream come true. The two weeks were almost good enough for her to smile, but no. All the bad things that happened to her, it just made the almost appearing smile leave back into hiding.

Dixon was same old Dixon, getting high whenever he could, knowing she hated. He didn't care about anything when he was high, he just did what his brain was telling him to do, and they weren't good things.

Her father was yelling at her even more than he did at school, asking her why her grades weren't perfect, when he didn't even know any of her story. He didn't know why she cried herself to sleep every night, he didn't know she cried period. He thought she was a snotty little brat who had all the friends in school, and that just decided that she didn't want to have good grades. No, that's not it. That's not it at all. She was the complete opposite of that.

Annie spent pretty much her entire Christmas break in her room, except for Christmas dinner, of course, which was not very good at all. She hated it. That night, it was actually the night, the first night in a week that she actually cried. Everything went wrong, Annie spent the entire day making sure it would be perfect, and then her family strolled in and turned it to hell. All her hard work…vanished.

"Annie, you never do anything around the house! I never see you cleaning, you never should have been born! Fuck. Go clean something, I'm sicking tired of you staying up in your room all day, and not even thinking about cleaning something! I'm a busy man, and your mother is a crazy depressed woman who doesn't do anything around the house either! Get to work!" Harry shouted.

"You don't realize anything do you?! The endless time I put into this house. The fact that I spent all day trying to make Christmas perfect for us, and then you all come in a ruin it! You don't know anything about me, and you never will! You don't know what I go through anymore, or ever. You were never here for me, you are my father your supposed to act like one!" Annie cried.

"Excuse me young lady? If I ever so much as hear you talk to me in that tone of voice your ass will be grounded faster then you can say, "Daddy don't!"!" Harry yelled. "And just for the record, I have always been your father, and that will never change!"

"Did you know I cried myself to sleep every night? That Naomi Clarke bullies me everyday at school. That I cant walk one step in the halls and not be called ugly, or worthless or told to go die? Did you know that? Or do you think I'm making the whole thing up? Cause I don't think even I can make something like that up." Annie cried.

"Wow Annie, that is unbelievable. Get to your room!" Harry yelled.

"Gladly.." Annie said and very slowly walked up the stairs.

It was the last day of Christmas Break, Annie wasn't ready to go back to school again. She tried to savour the last amount of time she had left of home.

Annie woke at 7:00, on the first day back to school. She did her makeup, better then she ever has before. Put on her best clothing, and ate breakfast, first time eating since 3 days ago.

She knew today wouldn't be any different then any other normal school day is. But, who knows. Maybe everyone decided that she didn't deserve all the things they did to her… yeah that was never going to happen.

Annie walked out of the house. She took a deep breath. She began the long walk to school. She didn't want to take the bus, she couldn't handle the extra hour a day of being bullied. She didn't want Dixon to drive her. She had to live with his constant harassment at home. So the only option left for her, was well, walking. Everyday.

A half hour later she walked through the doors of the school. The bell had just rang. She went to her locker quickly, and got her books, then hurried to class.

She was just about at her class, when she heard laughing behind her. She knew the laugh. It was Naomi Clarke. Annie stopped immediately, and looked behind her. She knew what was going to happen. There was no one in the hallways, except the two.

"I'm surprised your even at school." Naomi said.

"And why is that?" Annie asked.

"Because, who would want to be here, when they get bullied like you?" Naomi asked.

"True. But I'm strong." Annie said.

"No, your ugly as fuck." Naomi spat. "No one likes you. You see what every single person in this school thinks about you? We all want you to die! Why don't you do it already? You will be doing us all a favour!" Naomi screamed.

"Because I don't listen to judgemental cunts like you." Annie said, then ran away to her class.

"Annie Wilson?" The teacher called. "Is Annie Wilson here?"

"She' probably at home, cutting and crying." The class laughed.

"I'm here!" Annie yelled as she ran into the class, finding her spot in less then two seconds.

"Your late. You have a detention, lunch, be there right on time. Every minute you are late, will be how much longer you will have to stay after the bell." The teacher explained.

"Okay." Annie said, as she got her books out for today's lesson.

Class was over. Annie made it her personal mission to be last out of the class. But, when it came down to it, it never worked out for her.

"Hey, ugly face Annie." Said one of the popular jocks in her class. "I hope you had the worst Christmas ever!"

"Thank you. I actually had a very good Christmas, cause I was away from all you asses, and bitches." Annie said, and walked out. But she walked straight into Naomi Clarke. She did not need this right now.

"I remember what you said to me earlier." Naomi said, in a tone that meant Annie was going to get beat.

"Yeah, so? You deserved it." Annie said.

Naomi turned away, but then turned back, and slapped Annie so hard.

Annie fell to the ground. Tears sprang down her face. Her cheek stung so much. The pain was almost unbearable. She cried so hard.

"Yeah that will teach you for wanting to get back at me, you selfish bitch." Naomi laughed.

A jock came up to her. Annie was still laying on the ground. He picked her up, then slammed her against the locker. She had all but gotten used to all the pain she would get at school. They all started circling around her, and kicking her, in every place they could. All she could feel was pain. Tears running down her face. She closed her eyes, and prayed to god that they would all just stop right now. She couldn't bare the pain anymore. It was endless. Her pain was endless.

After a couple more seconds, they all stopped, and Naomi leant down beside her. "Now, are you ever going to say that to me again?"

"No." Annie could barely make the words out, from all the tears and pain that she had endured.

"That's better." Naomi said, standing up, as her and the rest of the people walked off. The halls began to fill up. Everyone saw Annie on the ground, crying her eyes out. They all began to laugh. Every single last one of them.

Annie tried to get up. The pain was unbearable, but she still tried. She tried with all her might. Her arms and legs ached. She couldn't move her stomach. Finally after a lot of trying, she got up, and painfully grabbed her bags, and walked off.

She didn't know what she ever did to deserve getting bullied and beat so bad. She limped, and limped. She finally made it to her next class. Everyone laughed when she entered after what they had just seen-her laying on the ground crying.

"Did you get a good beating?" One person yelled.

"Are you going to go home and cut again?"

"Are you going to kill yourself yet?"

"Please do. We all hate you!"

Annie sat down, and made sure she ignored what every person said to her.

The people who sat beside her, all kicked her legs. She started to cry.

Annie was busy doing her work, when someone dropped a note on her desk. She opened it, scared of what it contained.

The note read,

"Why don't you just kill yourself. Like seriously. Can't you see we all hate you? If you don't fucking want all this stress and grief on your plate just end it! Like wow. Stupid much.

Have a horrible day, slut."

Tears raced down her race, as she put her head to her desk. She closed her eyes, and prayed that she would die right here, and right now. It would make everyone so much happier…


End file.
